


Those Eyes, Those Teeth

by Jemzamia



Series: Dancing Under The Light Of The Full Moon [1]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago professional dancer Kevin Clifton was bitten by a werewolf and given the curse. Today he starts his new job on Strictly Come Dancing and comes face to face with the man who bit him. His new dancing colleague Pasha Kovalev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes, Those Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This RPF pairing is a result of silly fun between a friend and myself during the 2013 series. It is pure fantasy and isn't intended to reflect real life at all.
> 
> The Halloween shows of 2012 and 2013 are to blame for this series.

Kevin’s heart stops in his chest the moment he sees him. The man whose face has been haunting his dreams since that dark night a year ago. The one that had hovered over him for just a few seconds, stared into his eyes, and then sunk its teeth into Kevin’s neck and fled into the night.

After wondering for so long who had given him the werewolf curse, the answer now stood before him. Pasha Kovalev. One of his dance colleagues at his new job on Strictly Come Dancing. As first days go, Kevin had hoped for better.


End file.
